


A Fresh Start

by Nicnac



Category: Smallville
Genre: Amnesia, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark finds that, stripped of his memories Lex is, at his core, a good person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fresh Start

Clark doesn’t really believe it at first. Not because it doesn’t seem plausible, on the contrary, complete and permanent memory wiping neurotoxins may be one of the most plausible things that have happened in his life.  But this is _Lex_ , who not even death can stop, so you’ll excuse Clark if he’s a bit hesitant to think the memory loss isn’t an elaborate scheme.

Clark keeps a close eye on him in the beginning. He tries to be discreet about it; lip-service to Lex’s supposed memory loss. He shows up at all the press conferences, but sits in the back and doesn’t ask questions. He writes dozens of stories on LexCorp, and gives Lois all the bylines. And one fragment of Superman’s attention is always focused on Lex, waiting.

Then one morning, a year after Lex’s memory loss to the day, Clark wakes up and he _knows_. There is no scheme, no plot, no evil maniacal plan, and this is not an act. Lex really has forgotten everything and for a moment Clark feels totally and immensely lost. Lex had always just been _there_ it seemed, the unstoppable force to Clark’s immovable object. And now he was gone, leaving Clark standing there like an idiot, alone.

Not that he wasn’t an unstoppable force. Lex was still Lex, just stripped of all memories and down to bare essentials. And much to everyone’s surprise, beneath the immoral fanaticism there had been a third, even deeper level of Lex that matched the surface veneer of courteousness and caring. Despite all Clark’s accusations and assumptions over the years, Lex was, at his core, a good person. And he was remodeling LexCorp from the inside out, hell-bent on proving it.

Clark didn’t go to anymore LexCorp press conferences after that. He didn’t write anymore LexCorp stories and Superman used Lex’s good behavior as an excuse to focus his attention elsewhere. No one really understood it, but they were understanding and Clark tried to move on with his life.

Lex made no secret of his distaste for Superman. He was quick to acknowledge all that the hero had done for Metropolis and the world, but he always follow these comments with warnings. Watch, wait, just in case and be prepared. Lois tried to be incensed on his behalf, but Clark could still remember some of the things he’d done on the Red K, could still sometimes see the words “Rule them with strength” passing before his closed eyes. Most of the time, when he wasn’t avoiding the subject, Clark wasn’t really bothered by Lex’s opinions.

Some years later Lex ran for president. He was Independent, but he was also charismatic and charming and had good platform so the support poured in. His stance on the Justice League didn’t do him any favors, but he slowly inched ahead in the polls regardless. Clark voted for him and had a celebratory glass of scotch when Lex won.

Two years into Lex’s term and the American public was suddenly anticipating the singular treat of a presidential wedding. Given Lex’s history, Clark didn’t even feel guilty about running a full-background check on the bride, or his plans to keep a close eye on her for the next year or so. As president Clark figured Lex theoretically had better security staff now than before, but no reason to take chances.

Clark hadn’t been expecting the heavy envelope or the beautifully written invitation, but he wasn’t surprised by it either. What did take him by surprise was the spiky-handed letter tucked inside.

_Clark,_

_Despite what this invitation may imply, I am capable of recognizing your complete avoidance of me as a subtle hint that we aren’t really friends anymore. I know I wasn’t a very nice man before, and I apologize for anything I might have done to cause that. Still, it would seem a shame if the person who had been my best man twice over didn’t get an invite the most recent wedding. I know we must have been close once, so I hope we can use this as a chance to start over._

_Lex Luthor_

Clark was, on the whole, very happy with his life. He enjoyed his job and got to help people on a regular basis. He had a number of good friends and was married to an amazing woman that he loved. But there was a small part of him that was that fifteen year-old boy still, the one that believed in the stuff of legends and missed his best friend so much it _ached_.

He sent back the RVSP with the box marked “No” and a hand scrawled note reading _I’ve already ruined your life enough._

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points if you can name and spot the reference.


End file.
